1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention relate generally to communication systems and more specifically to managing user terminal identification information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile number portability (MNP) refers to number portability allowing a mobile subscriber to change the subscription network within the same country whilst retaining the original MSISDN (mobile subscriber international ISDN number) or MDN (mobile directory number) of the subscriber.